The Makeover Disputation
by Silver1984
Summary: Takes place after Amy's makeover (12.23, before Stockholm)


The makeover disputation

Disclaimer: I don't claim and own anything except my own. I just love anything Shamy. They have become part of my life. This is my first story. Enjoy!

Takes place after Amy's makeover (12.23, before Stockholm)

Back in 4B  
Amy was standing over the sink washing the dishes when Sheldon entered the apartment.

After he rode the elevator up together with Penny they had been talking for a while longer in the hall. Penny had managed to calm him down but he still needed to face Amy and have a talk with her. Sheldon realised how much he appreciated Penny as his go to friend in any kind of emergency. Despite her Nebraskan heritage and limited education she was always there for him and knew how to explain awkward situations and in-obvious topics to him.

As soon as Sheldon had stormed out of apartment 4A and Penny following him immediately, Amy felt a big wave of both jealously and hurt again. She knew Sheldon and Penny had been friends long before she even knew both of them but it still always bothered her that Penny was the one to be able to get through to him in certain situations and not herself. She was now Sheldon's wife after all and should be his best friend as well as his lover. Anyhow, she knew that Penny meant well and Penny was also her Bestie so she managed to overcome her jealousy regarding that part soon.

It was however certain that the change of her outfit would cause trouble in her relationship with Sheldon. She knew she would have to find a way to live with it, but she decided to not get changed and face Sheldon the way she currently looked but listen to whatever he had to say about it instead.

Her heart jumped a leap as Sheldon entered the apartment. It was when she realized her own nervousness.  
Sheldon said "Hello" and came over to her at the sink. He new that the atmosphere was tense when Amy hadn't greeted him back but continued washing the dishes, ignoring him.  
"Let me help you with that", Sheldon said grabbing a tea towel and picking up a mug to dry. "I went to the Cheesecake Factory with Penny for a drink", Sheldon elaborated, believing he needed to explain his whereabouts from a while ago.

When Amy still didn't reply, he gulped. His mind was racing as to what he should say but nothing sensible came to mind.  
Amy looked very beautiful and smelled delicious he thought to himself.  
If only he could find a way to tell her that he was worried about that without upsetting her, he wondered.  
They continued doing the dishes in silence for a while. When Amy finally rinsed her hands, Sheldon decided to give it another try.

"Amy", he said in a shaky voice as his confidence was quickly fading. Amy took the tea towel out of his hands and dried her hands with it, looking at him but didn't say anything. "I really do think you look beautiful", Sheldon said, slightly blushing and lowering his eyes.  
Amy was surprised when she heard him say that and raised her eyebrows. "Then why did you say you don't?, she replied, her voice full of hurt.  
"Because, all heavily muscled longshoremen will now queue wanting to make love to you, Amy. And you will eventually find someone who is better than me", Sheldon fired back. He realized that this came out stronger than it was intended, but the deed was done.

"Sheldon, I don't understand", Amy replied firmly, folding her arms protectively in front of her chest.  
Sheldon looked at her bewildered and then eyed her up and down showing hints of desire.  
"Amy", he said in a low voice, "you look sexy as hell". His blue eyes had turned dark and were now looking longingly right into the emerald pool of Amy's eyes.

Amy froze in shock because of what he had just said and because of the way he was looking at her. She blushed bright red and only managed to say after a short while, "Really, Sheldon?"  
"Yes, I do", he confirmed and moved closer to her. Amy grabbed him by his arms and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"I've told you before that the only person I could ever be with and love is you."  
"So you won't let yourself be flirted up by these men?", Sheldon asked hesitantly, looking worried.  
Amy had to smile to herself. Her sweet innocent yet jealous husband. Who would have thought? She decided to turn this conversation into a different direction.  
"If I did, would you have to admonish me?", she asked in a husky voice.  
Vixen, Sheldon thought to himself but decided to play along. He grabbed her by her hip with his left hand and pulled her in close. "I would", he said, kissing the tip of her nose.  
"How?", Amy asked wrapping her arms around his waist, lowering her eyes.  
"Well, there are actually three levels of admonishment", Sheldon whispered back putting his other hand on her hip and moved her backwards, pressing her against the sink.  
Amy gulped, but played along. "Oh, my, three levels?" "That's right, three levels", Sheldon repeated, capturing her lips with his. The kiss felt overwhelming and it soon deepened. They both caressed their backs with their hands while they were kissing.

"Amy", Sheldon whispered, when he broke away from their kissing, panting slightly. "Please promise me that you won't walk the streets of Pasadena alone in this outfit after dark".

Amy had to smile to herself again and looked at him with soft and shiny eyes. She still however also thought that this was the opportunity to fight for her right to chose her outfit out of her own free will.  
"Sheldon, I can't always get changed every time I am doing some messages in town! Not just because you don't like it or do not want me to wear something for some reason."

Sheldon gulped and looked down. Then he grabbed her by her arms again and spoke earnestly. "Amy, there are fierce men out there. Men who beat up women or rape them. For all we know there might even be evil aliens from other planets living among us that we are not even aware of!  
These men are not all shirtless firemen or scientists who are as tall as me and as smart as me and have hair like Thor, who will fight over you."  
He sighed.  
"What I mean is, that I cannot protect you from all evil in the universe at all times of the day. And your beauty is for my eyes only", he added thinking that he should make his point clear. Amy was his and his alone.

Amy felt flattered but needed to find a way to explain to Sheldon that she would not change her new look again and that he shouldn't be worried. Maybe if she offered him a compromise, the current dilemma could be solved?

"Sheldon, I appreciate that you are worried about me", she said, using more of her mean voice than she initially intended. She realized that by the way Sheldon was looking at her. He looked afraid and hurt. "But I need to be able to choose what I would like to wear. That's my decision, not yours", Amy insisted.  
"I see", Sheldon answered making a sad face. "Then that's that", he added and started to move away from her.  
It was relatively uncharacteristic for Sheldon to give up in an argument so easily. Even Amy wondered why this was happening. So she went after him, grabbing his right hand in the action. "Wait", she said softly. "That came out more harshly than I wanted it to be."  
Sheldon stopped moving and turned into her direction again but didn't say anything. He waited until she elaborated further.  
This is also new she thought to herself. Anyway, let's see how I can fix this, she pondered.

Amy started stroking his hand with her thumb and motioned closer to him.  
"How about this. You'll always know where I am going and what I am going to wear. You can object any time you deem it improper and then we discuss it together. When we go out you can make suggestions of what I should be wearing and then we'll find an outfit that we are both happy with. How's that?"

Sheldon had been listening to her carefully. He was happy that she wanted to discuss this further as he already feared isolation and even divorce if this issue wasn't resolved. That's why he gave in so easily in the first place.  
While he put his hand on her hip again and pulled her closer, he asked, "do I get to pick new outfits when you go shopping for them?"  
Who was this man she was talking to? Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Years ago Sheldon would rather pay Stewart to go shopping with her rather than going with her himself.  
"You would ..., would you really want that?", Amy asked dumbfoundedly. "Yes", Sheldon confirmed wholeheartedly. "Why should Raj have the pleasure of your beauty when you are shopping for outfits? I am your husband after all. I should at least be part of the decision committee".

Amy had to smile to that sweet notion once again. Who would have thought indeed.


End file.
